


The second time around

by roseren11



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseren11/pseuds/roseren11
Summary: An ouija board session changes Seungkwan's life as old memories resurface.





	The second time around

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction, please be nice to me.  
> Also, comments are appreciated :)

   “I don’t think we should be playing with this sort of thing,” says Joshua as he side-eyes the ouija board Seungcheol was setting up.

   Seungkwan stands up, “I second what Joshua said, so I guess it’s time for us to go home and —”

   “Sit down, you coward,” Seungcheol quips as he pulls Seungkwan back down, “you’ll be fine.”

   “Yeah, either this thing works and we prove the existence of ghosts, or nothing happens and we live to see another day, it’s a win-win.”

   “That’s not really comforting, Soonyoung,” said Jihoon.

   “Anyways,” Seungcheol claps to get the attention of the other boys in the circle “enough with the talk, let’s get this started.” The five boys place their fingers on the planchette.

  “So how do we do this?” asked Jihoon.

   “We have to spell out ‘hello’ by moving the planchette around the board,” Seungcheol says as he moves to the letter H. As the group lands on the letter o, Seungcheol speaks up again “can you tell us your name?”

   The boys watch as the planchette moves to the letter V. Seungkwan elbows Seungcheol, “stop moving it around!”

   “It’s moving by itself!”

   “Well it has to be one of you guys moving it around!”

   “I’m not moving it,” says Soonyoung.

   “Me neither,” says Joshua.

   The group lands their eyes on Jihoon, “don’t look at me, I’m not doing it.”

   Before Seungkwan was able to respond he feels the planchette move towards another letter; it landed on E.

   “I think it’s spelling something out. Quick! Someone write it down!”

   “I think it spelled out a name,” says Joshua as he looks at the letters he wrote down. “Vernon.”

   “Sounds foreign, do you know him Joshua?” asks Soonyoung.

   “Come on Soonyoung, do you really think Joshua knows him just because he’s American?” retorts Jihoon.

   Just as Soonyoung was about to respond, Seungcheol interrupts. “Is that your name?” The planchette moves to ‘yes’.

   “I really think we should stop with this” says Seungkwan.

   “We can stop it after we ask a few more questions,” Seungcheol turns to face the board, “are you human?”

   The planchette moves to yes again, “when were you born?” The board spells out ‘1998’.

   “Wow! He’s the same age as you, Seungkwan!” says Soonyoung.

   “Don’t compare me to whatever that thing is.”

***

   Seungkwan sighs with relief as he returns home; he trudges along to his room, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep and forget the night. As he enters his room, he immediately heads towards the bed and flops down.

   “Vernon…” The name felt familiar to Seungkwan and evokes memories of his childhood. Where did he hear this name? From a show? A book? Why was it so familiar to him?  Frustration started to grip Seungkwan as he attempts to remember the importance of the name.

   “Whatever, I’ll just sleep it off,” muttered Seungkwan as he drifts off to sleep.

***

   Darkness greets Seungkwan as he wakes up. He inwardly cringes as he realized that he didn’t bother with getting ready for bed and forces himself to get up and go to the bathroom.

   “Hi Seungkwan!”

***

   Vernon knew Seungkwan got scared easily, but he didn’t think he was the type to pass out from fear.

   Vernon felt panic as he saw him crumple to the ground. Did he accidentally kill him? Is he gonna turn into a ghost as well? Vernon realized in hindsight that appearing suddenly from a mirror wasn’t the best way to introduce himself.

   As Seungkwan regained consciousness he saw the figure looming above him and attempts to distance himself from the stranger, “Who are you?!”

   Vernon gave him a look of confusion, “Don’t you remember who I am? I’m Vernon”

   Seungkwan stays still as fear paralyzes him. Vernon mistook his silence for confusion.

   “You really don’t remember? We used to be best friends when we were younger.”

   Seungkwan furrowed his brows as he starts feeling actual confusion.

   “Maybe you remember me as Hansol,”

   Realization struck Seungkwan immediately as he hears the name, “Are you telling me… you’re my childhood friend Hansol?”

   Vernon replies with a nod.

   “But...you’re a ghost?”

   Vernon replies again with a nod.

  After a barrage of questions, Seungkwan falls silent as he attempts to make sense of the situation.

   “So let me get this straight… You’re my friend Hansol...who left for America, came back to Korea, died ...and now you’re here to be friends again.”

   “Yup, now let’s pick up where we left off, shall we?”


End file.
